


Euphoria

by playwhatgoeson



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwhatgoeson/pseuds/playwhatgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is emboldened to be more confident then she usually is. </p><p>My second contribution to <a href="http://petyrsansaweek.tumblr.com/"> PxS Week </a> Day 3: Euphoria or Masks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

The car came to a stop outside the front of the mall. “And you’re sure that Margaery’s grandmother doesn’t mind driving you back home? I can always come and pick you up afterwards?”

“Oh, no, Mom, that’s alright! Mrs. Tyrell is totally fine with it! She’s going to be here getting Margaery anyway, so she said she would just pick me up too. Two for the price of one.” Sansa was desperate to be believed; she never got to get out of house by herself anymore. 

Her mom sighed and unlocked the car door. “Alright, well call if you need anything or need me to pick you up or if plans change at all.”

Sansa was already halfway to closing the door as her mom rattled off her worries. “I will Mom, bye!” She shut the door and gave a last little final wave. 

The car creeped off as Margaery yelled out for her. Arm in arm, they practically ran into the mall. It felt like freedom, just being out without her family. Sansa loved them to pieces but after Robb and Bran’s accident her parents were much more protective. And after that little fib about Margaery giving her a ride home she would get some along time with her boyfriend. 

Hours past swiftly as the two girls tried on outfits they wouldn’t buy, sighed about fist sized diamond rings, and drooled over 6 inch stilettos. Sansa hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. They walked the mall back and forth a half dozen times with Sansa being dragged into stores where she’d never be allowed to buy anything. 

Margaery’s phone went off. “Hi, Grandmother.” A pause and a check of the time. “Alright, I’ll see you soon.”

“My grandma will be here to pick me up in about 30 minutes and I’ve just got one last thing to get. Come on!” Again being pulled by the arm, Sansa was led into Sephora. 

Margaery checked out the newest nail polishes and lip sticks as Sansa cooed over how good she would look in each and every one of them. Finally product in hand, they went to check out. 

“No, wait, we have to do this!” Margaery gasped and practically skipped over to a bulky computer stuck to the wall. Margaery waved her arms in a grand show “We answer some questions and it will tell you your perfect scent. The one just for you.” 

Margaery went first, pressed the screen when needed and scoffed lightly when she ending up with a classic, classy rose scent. “This is the exact one my grandma wears. Runs in the family, I guess.” She shrugged lightly. “Go on, Sansa, your turn.”

They switched places and the quiz began over again. Laughing as Margaery made a face over a sample of perfume, Sansa pressed the final question. Margaery looked over her shoulder at the choices on screen. “Oh warm and spicy, you little vixen, you! I never would have guessed.” 

They scrolled through the list, looking at the descriptions of each perfume. Finally, Margaery threw her arms up in triumph. “Ah this one, this is it! It’s for a confident, bold, sensual woman ready to be tempted by the secrets of the world and oh, vintage too: Euphoria by Calvin Klein. Come on, let’s get you a sample.” Margaery flicked her eyebrows up with a saucy smile. “Joff is sure to love it!”

Walking out of the mall, the girls went to go wait by the car pool lane. Soon a little gold car pulled up. “You said he will be here soon? We don’t mind driving you home.” Margaery smiled but her eyes showed concern. 

Sansa just waved her off slightly. “No, no, it’s totally fine. Joff is on his way, I texted him while you were paying. You know him, always late.”

Placated, Margaery slid into the car and waved a goodbye. Sansa smiled and went to go sit at one of the nearby benches, phone in hand. 

5 minutes

10 minutes

15 minutes. Sansa sighed and checked her phone. She rolled her eyes and pressed Joff’s contact to see where he was. It went straight to voicemail. ‘Of course.’ Sansa thought. She didn’t bother to leave a message, he never checked them anyway no matter who called. 

20 minutes

25 minutes

Sansa was absolutely frustrated after almost 30 minutes without hearing anything from him. Right as she was about to call him again, a gleaming black sedan pulled up in front of her. The window rolled down instantly.

“Sansa? What are you doing out here all alone?” She couldn’t see the occupant, but that rasping voice could only be one person.

“Uncle Petyr, hi. I was just…” She checked her phone again and felt her chest tighten. “waiting to be picked up by my boyfriend.”

Sansa heard the doors unlock. “Hop in, I’ll give you a lift.”

She debated the idea of it. ‘I could be out here for another hour with how Joff can be.’ Sansa grumbled to herself. Making the decision, she stood stiffly and got in the car, letting the consequences be what they may. 

They headed out of the parking lot, windows rolled down with the radio off. The silence was awkward as Sansa picked at her nails. “Thanks again, Uncle Petyr. Joff is always late getting me but he’s never been this bad before.”

The car slowed to a stop at a red light as her uncle turned his head to her with bright eyes and a smirk on his face. “It's no problem at all, sweetling, I’m just glad I happened to be driving by.” Sansa felt her chest tighten again. The light turned green and they were off. 

The wind gusted and the car was filled with the noises of traffic and a rhythmic tapping. Sansa scrunched her eyebrows looking for the noise. Her uncle had his right hand on the gear shift between them, his fingers dancing over the leather. Sansa looked out her window and bounced her legs back and forth as the car crawled through traffic. 

Sansa jumped in her seat as she felt the side of her leg get knocked by her uncle’s finger. She looked down to see him still tapping on the gear shift, face forward like he didn’t feel a thing. Her cheeks went hot and she shifted slightly. Ever since Petyr married her aunt Lysa, Sansa always felt strange around him as if she was so young but he was looking for something that wasn’t there yet. He made her tummy twist and head spin in a way Sansa wasn’t sure was good or bad. A gust of wind stirred the air just slightly and she caught a bit of her Euphoria.

‘Confident, bold’ She thought. Sansa let her legs bounce more openly, repeatedly hitting his tapping fingers with just the barest edge of her knee. He betrayed nothing. She made her leg stop right next to his fingers. He continued to tap, though a bit slower, with his middle finger grazing over her knee slightly longer then it should have. Sansa let her thick hair fall forward, giving her a shield. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that same uptick of the corner of his mouth. 

The spring evening felt uncomfortably hot as her uncle’s fingers slowed from the tapping until the outside of his middle finger just rubbed her skin back and forth. Sansa felt like her heart would burst out of her chest and her insides were flipping. Later that night when she was in bed she wouldn’t admit where this coming from, why she was doing this, just that she had had to do it. He stirred it from her, made her want to feel like more then the 15 year old girl she was. He made her want to learn his secrets. 

He continued to rub the outside of her knee, his smirk growing wider as he adding his forefinger and ring finger. 

It was so indecent, yet so innocent. No one would ever know, couldn’t even see the action from outside the car. Sansa swallowed thickly and let herself slump in her seat just a fraction. Now instead of her knee he was rubbing her soft thigh. Sansa almost thought she heard him sigh but over the sound of her own heart beat she couldn’t be sure what she heard. 

It ended just as quickly as it started as the car pulled up to her house. Sansa’s legs felt like jelly as she tried to get out as fast as possible. “Thanks again, uncle Petyr.” The passenger door slammed and she was just about to spin to go inside. 

“You’re very welcome, sweetling.” His hand still on the gear shift and his eyes practically devouring her flushed appearance. Sansa wanted to run inside, away from these feelings. “Oh, I forgot to say.” His voice was deeper then she had ever heard. “I like the new perfume; it smells just right on you.”


End file.
